Your OneShot
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: /1st Installment\ Samurai Champloo/IY Every time he looked the cherry blossoms, he remembered that time where he could show his softer side… How he missed her… Jin/Kagome
1. Your OneShot

_**Your One-Shot**_

**Summery**: You Choose

**Crossover**: You Choose who Kagome is crossed over with.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own your plot, or one-shot, but you give me freedom to write it in my style!

**Pairings**: Whoever you want it to be, being the main female character is Kagome!

**Rating**: Any, from fluffy cuteness to major fuckfests! _(nods)_

**HBWD's Corner:** Guess what I feel like doing? That's right! I feel like writing, _**Your One-Shot**_!! :D Hehe, I in a big writing mood, so please, give me your one-shots, ANY ONE-SHOTS! PLEASE!!


	2. JinKagome

_**Sakura**_

**Summery**: (Samurai Champloo/IY) Every time he looked the cherry blossoms, he remembered that time where he could show his softer side… How he missed her… (Jin/Kagome)

**Disclaimer**: I, HBWD, make no claim to the wondeful works of art, InuYasha and Samurai Champloo. They are owned by their respective creators, Rumiko Takahashi and Shinichiro Watanabe. So, in other words, don't sue me because I don't own anything!!

**Pairings**: Jin/Kagome

**Rating**: Makeoutish remembrance with hinted porn.

**HBWD's Corner:** Alright! The first One-Shot for this series goes out to Hannah () who reviewed first! And here it is! _(bows deeply)_ Hope you enjoy it! .

_**-+-+-+ Sakura +-+-+-**_

Fuu leaned against the railing of the bridge the three-man group was currently standing on. Her pale arms were crossed under her chin and her bright pink _kimono_ contrasted cutely against her creamy skin. Soft brown eyes stared lazily out over the bright waters.

"I'm bored." A grumbling voice grunted behind her. She hummed softly in reply.

"I'm hungry." She yawned before standing to her full height and stretching her arms over her head. Turning her chocolate-hued eyes towards the group's silent member, she blinked.

Jin was staring intently at a _Sakura_ tree, whose flowers were in full bloom. Walking over to him, the young girl leaned forward on her hips. "Watcha thinkin about?" She questioned him, tilting her head to the side, her dark bangs brushing the sides of her face gently.

The _ronin's_ coal eyes gazed at her briefly before flickering over to the tree again. "Nothing." Was his solitary answer.

Fuu pouted but let it slide and turned to her other companion. "Want to get something to eat, Mugen?" She asked and blinked her brown eyes in surprise.

Mugen was gone. Again.

"Damnit, Mugen! GET BACK HERE!" She raced after him, hiking up her pink _kimono_ to let her legs have more running space.

Jin watched the two leave before making his way over to the blooming tree. He sat down under its shady branches and closed his eyes, his glasses glinting slightly in the summer sun.

Every time he looked at the cherry blossoms, he remembered that time where he could show his softer side… How he missed her… Thoughts of his first love filled his head and Jin's mind became musty before he fell face first into one of his favorite memories.

_**-+-**_

Bright blue eyes twinkled happily down at him as a head of lush black hair tumbled over the girl's slender shoulders. Her _kimono_ was as blue as his was, though had different designs, most consisting of a great dog and sly foxes. The seventeen-year-old girl was up in her favorite tree, lying on her favorite branch. "Come on up, Jin-kun! There's enough room for you!" She giggled and closed her eyes contently.

The _samurai_ in training crossed his arms over his chest and stared up the lazy girl. "I will not." He told her, his sixteen-year-old voice higher pitched then his usual baritone. The girl peeked at him through her lashes and stuck her tongue out teasingly at him.

"Afraid you'll fall on your ass, _gaki_?" He hated it when she called him that. Just because she was a year his senior didn't give her the right to call him a brat. And being the granddaughter of the dojo's sensei didn't give her the right either.

Jin narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his pale arms over his broadening chest. "I will not fall for your childish games, Kagome-san."

The female smiled softly at him and curled her fingers encouragingly. "_Onegai_, Jin-kun?" The raven-headed teen sighed heavily but started to climb the Sakura Trees thick branches.

"If I get in trou—" He started but Kagome cut him off, rather rudely.

"I'll take the blame, okay, Jin-kun? I just wanted to spend some alone time with you." Jin arched a curious brow at her. She smiled softly back at him. "Ever since you started up that _samurai_ business, I hardly ever get to see you." He shrugged casually.

"I want to be the best _samurai_, and to do that, I must train." He told her.

The girl wrinkled her nose and moved around till she could lay her head in his lap. Jin absently played with her long blue-black locks. "Yeah, but all work and no play makes Jin a dull boy." She grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together. She always did that when she had something on her mind.

"What i-is—" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. "What is wrong, Kagome-san?" The woman raised her hand and touched one of the blooming cherry blossoms.

"Have you ever noticed how pretty cherry blossoms are when they first bloom?" Her voice had a sad note to it, though it was barely there. "So pink and so soft to touch… Like a newborns skin…" Kagome turned her amazing blue eyes onto him. "Don't you think so?" She smiled that tender smile and Jin couldn't help but give a tentative one back.

Her fingers tightened in his. "You look handsome when you smile, Jin-kun." She mumbled. "You should do it more often." Her eyes focused back onto the flowers and she lightly touched a petal.

They sat like that, Kagome's head resting in Jin's lap, for a few hours. In that time, Jin realized he could give up being a great _samurai_, if only to have moments like these with Kagome.

It was ruined by their _sensei_ who had found them, finally.

He guessed blue and pink didn't mix that well when you were trying to hide.

The day passed with harsh training and heavy punishments. They both had the scrub the dojo's floors, Jin more than Kagome since he was suppose to be out training that morning. Once the chores were done, training over with and the punishments dished out, the two were released to do what they pleased.

Kagome had grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the _Sakura_ tree and fluffed out a large blanket for them to sit on. Once situated, Kagome claimed her favorite spot, Jin's lap, and stared above her, past the coal-eyed male's head. Her midnight eyes seemed to glow like the brilliant stars that littered the inky sky above them. Jin tilted his head back and relaxed on his arms to watch the night sky with her.

Her fingers threaded through his again and he blinked down at her. "What's wrong, Kagome-san?" He asked her, remembering vaguely he had asked her the same question earlier that day.

She hummed a soft lullaby that he didn't know and ran her thumb over his knuckles. "Nothing, really, Jin-kun." She whispered and settled her stormy orbs on him.

His breath hitched at the intense look she gave him.

"Can you do something for me, Jin-kun?" She asked him after a moment of silence.

The aspiring _samurai_ nodded his head slowly, hesitantly. "Of course, Kagome-san."

"Close your eyes, please." He blinked before slowly sliding his eyelids shut.

Kagome's comforting wait shifted and he felt her hand lightly touch his cheek before soft lips pressed against his.

Jin's eyes snapped open and he stared at Kagome, who was leaning back from him, blushing lightly. Neither spoke for a pregnant moment.

His fingers curled in Kagome's thick locks and he jerked her head forward, smashing their mouths together hungrily. He kissed her roughly as the other's digits tangled in his lengthy hairs and shifted till she was sprawled across his lap, her chest rubbing against his.

He shuddered and broke their lips apart. Jin trailed open-mouthed kisses down her throat and Kagome moaned breathlessly. She arched into his touch when he parted the thick folds of her _kimono_, exposing her creamy flesh to his dark gaze.

Jin shivered when her fingers pushed his own _kimono_ from his shoulders and trailed the dainty nails down his chest. "Ah… Kagome-san." He breathed and looked into her deep blue eyes.

She touched his lips with her finger and smiled coyly. "Drop the san, Jin." Her mouth fell on his and she kissed him tenderly, working her lips against his.

He dug his hands into her _kimono_ and cupped her breasts experimentally.

Kagome gasped into his mouth, giving him access to her wet cavern. He moaned at the feel of her tongue dancing so sinfully with his.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The two froze and Kagome slowly turned her head around to spy her grandfather standing on the wooden walkway, a lantern held tightly in his hand. "Kagome? Who's that with you?"

Said girl turned to him and roughly pushed him. "RUN!" They took off towards their personal rooms, neither looking back to see if the old geezer was following.

-+-

Jin opened his eyes and blinked slowly as the memory passed. He never found which _samurai_-in-training had been with Kagome that night. She had kept her mouth and the two continued to meet in private, at one point even going as far as having a very _intimate_ moment. But after two years, she was forced back to her home because her mother had died and left the estate to her, since her little brother was unable to run the manor like it was suppose to. He had heard rumors that she lived in this general area. That was one of the main reasons he was following Fuu on this zany journey.

_Sunflower man, indeed._ He quipped and heaved a heavy sigh. Jin rubbed his chin distractedly before lying heavily against the _Sakura_ tree's thick bark. He was close to letting the lovely, _intimate_, memory play across his mental eye when something bluish-black caught his lazy gaze.

A woman, a very beautiful woman, was walking quietly over the bridge a parasol clutched loosely in her pale hand. A thick, dark blue _kimono_ covered her body and fell in soft creases, accenting her curvy features nicely. Her dark hair was set free and a light amount of makeup enhanced her natural beauty in a gentle manor.

Jin was on his feet in seconds. _It couldn't be… I'm not that lucky…_ His thoughts trailed off as the raven-haired female looked up.

Soft stormy blue eyes locked with his obsidian orbs and widened. "Jin-kun?"

_**-+-+-+ End Sakura +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner:** _(evil laughter echoes around bedroom)_ I AM THE AWESOMEST! ROFL! Lol, anyhoo, I hope you guys aren't to mad, but I felt it would be a nice ending, that the two lovers would meet again and then just left it hanging. _(shrugs)_ And no, I will not make this a story, EVER! So just take it as it is, a cute fluffy-funny-Sort of AU thing _(nods)_

ALRIGHTY THEN! REVIEW! _(strikes Lee Pose)_ YOSH!!

**Translations:** _kimono_ – traditional Japanese clothing; _Sakura_ – cherry blossom; _ronin_ – samurai without lord/master; _samurai_ – military nobility of pre-industrial Japan; _gaki_ – brat; _onegai_ – please; _sensei_ – teacher/master.


End file.
